Twilight 2
by Icefox19
Summary: When Reneesme is coming back from her sixteenth birthday party, she gets forced. Will her fiance stand in as a father. Right before the wedding? Will she turn to her parents? Will her son/daughter grow up with out a father?
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

________________________________________________________________

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. A long time ago, I fell in love with a vampire named Edward Cullen. He loved me and I loved him. We had our first daughter 16 years ago. Her name is Reneesmee. Her birthday was today.

________________________________________________________________

Nessie's POV

Today was my birthday party. I went with my parents' to my party. A lot of my friends' were there and I had a really good time. I got a laptop for school from my parent's and from my friend Brody Burns, I got a ring. I was going to marry him. My mother was excited but my father was ecstatic.

I was walking back from the party to clear my head. I turned in time to see Sam change to wolf form slide into the forest. He had done that a lot after finding out that his Emily was pregnant with their first child.

Walking past their house I wondered if Brody and I would ever be like that. He was a respectable man, but he hated going too fast. Today I felt like it would never come. I watched Sam change back. Stopping in front of their house I watched. Walking to the door, I knocked.

"Come in!" Cam Sam's rough voice. I opened the door and stopped short when I saw that Sam's had his arm around Emily and was rubbing her stomach.

"D-Did I come a-at a b-bad time?" I stammered trying not to stare at Emily.

"No, that's okay Nessie, I need to get going anyway." Sam said, in the distance you could hear a wolf howl.

"Sounds like they found a trail. There have been mysterious murders and we think it may be one of your bloodsuckers'." He said and I winced.

Emily hit him. "He means to say, one of your _vampires." _ She emphasized the word then turned to Sam. "She's half one too."

"Oh. Sorry, Nessie. Got to go." He said, the howls sounding urgent. He ran outside and narrowly missed tripping over a log. He jumped and in mid-air changed.

"I remember when the whole pack learned that from Jacob."

"Can you tell me about it?" I asked her. I put my hand to her cheek and the memory started.

_Jacob was with Bella trying to get, I think... Victoria off her trail. They met up with the others and Paul got made at Jacob. Jacob protected Bella and it set him off. _

_Paul seemed to fall forward, there was a huge ripping noise and the boy exploded. Dark silver fur flew from the boy._

_Jacob!" She'd screamed. Mid-stride, a long tumor ran along his spine. He leaped forward diving head-first into empty air. With another sharp tearing noise, he burst out of his skin, shreds of black and white cloth exploded into the air. One second it was Jacob diving into the air,and then it was a gigantic russet brown wolf._

_......................................................................................................................................................._

_Jacob and Paul came through the door and she was shocked when she saw they were laughing._

_"Hey, Bells." He'd greeted her._

_"Oh, man!" Jared had wailed, interrupting them. She looked up, Embry and Jared had examined a fading pink line on Paul's forearm._

_"Fifteen dollars." Embry had crowed._

__________________________________________________________________

"That must have been exciting to my mom." I said. I felt Emily put her finger under my chin as I avoided her face.

"I don't mind if you stare at me. Sam thinks it's his fault I'm like this. It wasn't."

"Tell me about it?" I asked again and put my hand to her cheek again.

________________________________________________________________

_I was out late, watching the stars from my friends' house that night. Walking home, I saw that at least five men were following me. It was the day after he'd imprinted on me._

_I turned the way away from house, as careful not to let my parents' see them. I walked until I realized I'd walked into a dead end. I was blocked by a building, no way out._

_The men got closer and I saw razor sharp knives in their pockets. One of them, the leader I assumed, kept walking while the last four stopped. _

_"Heeeelllllllloooooooo, bitch." He'd said._

_I tried to scream, but he put the knife to my throat. Suddenly, I saw a silver-russet wolf come around the corner. At the time, I didn't know who it was. All I knew that this wolf was on my side. He murder four of them slitting their throats' and letting them scream through their deaths, their life bleeding out. He walked up to the leader and changed. Somehow, he already had clothes on._

_"I can take you single handed." He'd said and the leader laughed._

_"Who's helping you?" He asked as he laughed._

_"No one special," He'd said. "Just..." Three more wolves appeared. "King of Forks." He said and changed. He walked slowly to the leader._

_He sliced the throat and let the others finish him off. He was still changed and couldn't see me clearly. He tried to fight his instinct but couldn't._

_He took a couple of swings, but managed to take control again and changed. The others' blocked him just in case, the leader still screaming his death._

_"Please, don't hurt me." I'd sobbed. "Emily!" He screamed in pain. Jared seemed calm enough and changed back. _

_"Come on, bro. I'm taking you home." He said._

_"No. I can't leave her." He said and started shaking in ager and hurt of himself. Jared and Paul quickly took up stances on either side of him. _

_They brabbed him, one grabbed the scruff, I'd guessed Jared and Paul got his back. He looked so dead. Lying limply in their jaws. I tried to walk to him, but Embry growled a soft warning. I stopped just inches from Embry. He sat and was waiting for a call from the others'._

_I started to pet him. I needed comforted by some one. He was there and laid there till midnight. He ignored the calls until I had fallen asleep. Putting me on his back and careful not to hurt me more, he carried me to a hospital._

__________________________________________________________________

"You'd better go." I heard Emily say. I looked at the clock and it was 9 o'clock. I said thank you and walked out the door.

Tyler, my drunken friend, came up to me and grabbed me. I was suddenly thinking of Emily and her night.

"I love you." Tyler whispered in my ear. I thrashed and he knocked me out.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank to everyone who reviwed. This is my second book on Twilight and I thought that Nessie didn't get ebough credit in the first series. I put her up and then..... Make a sequel.... YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY!**_

_"I love you." Tyler said. I thrashed and he knocked me out._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I opened my eyes, blinking in the sudden light.

"Edward?" I whispered. I remember my mother always doing this when she got hurt, which was rarely anymore.

"I'm right here." He said, his velvety voice soothing.

"Bella." I sighed like I remember my father always doing when she complained about something.

"Right here." She replied.

"Alice is here too." She piped up, her voice dull and unhappy.

"Alice." I lifted up a hand. It was too much effort. She caught it before it hit the metal railing of the bed.

"Alice," I said, my voice coming in gasps. "Alice, dear, tell me what's wrong. I know what happened last night, but even in danger, you're dancing and happy. Your voice is dull and your eyes unhappy. What's wrong?" I repeated at the end of my speech.

"I saw this coming and thought nothing of it. Your father's mad because I let this happen. I thought you'd fight him off. I wanted to tell you, but it would mess with the future and... Nessie. I'm sorry..." She hesitated. "Nessie.... Your pregnant."

"No! NO!" I screamed in horror. I didn't want to have that b****** son/daughter.

"Here's the other problem." She hesitated again. "It's triplets."

"NO! GOD, NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "I want to abort. I want to. Kill them!" I screamed at her.

"NO!" My mother screeched. She put her hand up and stopped a mili-inch from my face. I realized she stopped herself from slapping me.

"There is no way I will let you do that to my grandchildren." She screeched and Edward whispered in her ear.

"I will not calm down." Bella looked like she was going to explode. "That is my daughter laying right there. I don't care if I slapped her or screamed in her face! I will not let those children die! My daughter, as you know Edward, that if you had talked me into killing her, she wouldn't be here right now. I'd still be tripping my way through college or still living human. I will not let her kill them!" She screamed in Edward's didn't flinch.

"Bella. I was wrong to doubt our daughter, but she's sixteen. She's getting married and her fiance..." He trailed off.

"Oh my God! Brody!" I nearly screamed. Dr. Cullen came rushing in.

"Bella." His voice came low and I couldn't hear. "There's a problem. Tyler wants to see, as he called her, HIS fiance. He says that it's his child so he marries her." Carlisle eyes were wide with anxiety.

"Why is this such a problem?" I asked catching the last part of it.

Carlisle looked at me. "Nessie. He became a werewolf the day before he attacked you. Your carrying three of... them." He whispered the last word.

"Crap no!" I screamed. I jumped out of bed, grabbed my keys and ran out the door. I saw Tyler on the way out and slapped him. Running to the car, I hit the gas and rode to Brody's, my parent's getting there before me.

I knocked on the door and he came and hugged me. My family and I, including all the Cullens' but Rose, Emmett, Japer and Esme. Out hunting I assumed.

He didn't take long to figure it out, my stomach was already starting to show because there were three.

"So let me get this straight. Tyler, my best friend, raped you on your birthday and you have triplets." I hesitantly nodded. He smiled and I could do noting to stop myself from smiling back.

"I'll be glad to help." He said. "They may not be mine, but at least they will be."

"That's the other problem. Tyler says that because their his children, he marries me." I told him and shut my eyes.

"This outrages me! He can't do that! He was drunk, his own fault! Their his but your my going-to-be wife. He's not--"

Suddenly, Brody stopped and I realized Jasper was here too. He was out in the forest.

"Sorry abut that. My dad's brother, you know Jasper right? Well, he can calm down a room of angry people in less than five seconds." I told him, apologetically.

"That's okay. I was just thinking while I was yelling. What if one of them turns out to be one of him?" Brody asked.

"I could deal with that I guess." I told him then kissed him and whispered good-bye. I walked out of his house, my mom and dad following and everyone else there too.

I turned around. Jasper was kissing Alice. Esme was back in Carlisle's arms. Rose and Emmett were messing around with each other, (not that way.)

"Mom. Wy don't you want me to get rid of them?" I asked her.

"I don't want you to get rid of them because I don't want to lose them. Besides, if I had let Edward talk me into aborting you,you wouldn't be here right now. Even if it cost me everything I love." She said.

I realized that the eyes I were looking into were filled with sadness.

"Mom, you didn't lose anything. You've got me, dad, Charlie, Renee, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme. Everyone you need and love." I told her.

She sighed and hugged me happily.

"Sorry to break-up the reunion," Edward said, "But I think the children need to go to bed." He put a hand on my stomach.

After they went to bed, I went to talk to Rose.

"Rose, despite the fact that you're a vampire, will you still have milk?" I asked her.

"Yes." She said, instantly suspicious.

"Would you like my first born?" I said.

"Of course I would!" She jumped for joy. She was like a mother to me. When my mother a newborn vampire, she couldn't be with me for more than an hour. All the time taking care of me for Bella.

"Thank you!" I sighed with relief and hugged her.

I walked to Alice.

"Would you--" She cut me off.

"No." She said.

"What was I going to say?" I instantly challenged her.

" 'Do you want my second born?' " She imitated my voice perfectly.

"Fine!" I stomped to Jasper who calmed me down and asked him.

"Yes."

"Then talk to Alice about it. I want you to take him/her, but she won't do it." I told him and he left. I walked to Esme and she took the last. She and Carlisle went to discuss plans. I knew I shouldn't have been that snotty, but I needed someone to take them. Alice walked to me in Jasper's arms. More like danced anyway.

"We'll take her/him." I hugged them, grabbed my keys and left for Brody's.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hello?" He said as he opened the door.

"It's me." I said as I walked in.

"Nessie!" He said and pulled me into a bear hug.

"Killing... the.... girl!" I said.

"Come on!" He told me grabbing my hand and running up stairs.

(FLUFFFFFFFFFFFF!)

I quietly got up and got into my clothes. My head was on Brody's chest, his hand rubbing my cheek when my dad appeared in the window.

"Nessie! Come quick!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Dad! Explain to me, please!" I begged him as we ran at a non-human speed.

"You remember the Volturi, right? They were here when you were young. They want your mom." He said with out looking at me. "The Denali's are here to help, but they will only stay until they now that it won't come to fight."

"Why do they want mom?" I asked him.

"They think she's anew born." He replied.

"But she isn't!" I burst out.

"We're here." He said and quieted me. I recognized the clearing that he first showed himself to Bella.

"Hello, Edward. And who might you be?" Aro asked curiously.

"I am Nessie, daughter of Edward and Bella Cullen." I told him.

"May I?" He asked. I gave him my hand. He smiled as he went through my past.

"Well, you're sixteen right? And pregnant. Is that a heart-beat I hear?" He asked. I nodded sharply and turned away.

"I see you've brought a snack." I watched my mothers face grow horrified.

Bella quickly put up her shield. (Spoiler for Breaking Dawn)

"Who is she Mom?" I asked as Victoria, (I know she's dead but I thought it might put a spark in if she came back.

"She's James mate. James tried to murder me for my blood. She's been trying to get revenge after they killed him." She told me.

"I'm scared." I told her.

"She's frustrated..." Jasper said.

"Oh my god." Bella replied, her sharp eyes staring into the misty woods.

"It can't be." She said in disbelief and I put my hand to her cheek.

________________________________________________________________

Memory (Eclipse)

She was in a forest. Carlisle was standing in front of her, a young vampire beside him, fighting against the thirst for humans. Then, she was at a fire, Aro throwing the last of Bree into the fire, screams abruptly being cut off.

Bree.

________________________________________________________________

End of Memory

"Bree." I said and she nodded. Bree walked out of the woods. Three teens were following her.

Aro stared wide-eyed at the vampire he'd tried to destroy.

"Bella, let me in." She said and Bella let down the shield.

"This is Jay, Lauren and May. They are my children." "Hello." I said, taking an immediate liking to the 18 year-old boy.

"Hello." He said, staring at me curiously.

"Mom. I'm going." I told her and walked backwards. I turned and ran back to my house.

"We're over." I heard Brody say the next morning.

By the look on my face, he could tell I was clearly not expecting that. (New Moon)

"What about the baby? Z." I nearly screeched.

"You have your parents." He said simply and walked out the door. I sat on the couch crying. The cell buzzed in my pocket and I picked it up.

"Nessie?" My mother's voice chimed.

"Yes?" My voice cracked.

"Be right there." She promised and I was in her arms seconds later.

"What happened?" She asked me.

"Brody broke up with me." I sobbed.

"It's okay." She soothed me as she flipped her cellphone open.

"Alice, Rose, emergency. Nessie's." She shut the phone and seconds later they were here.

"I can't believe him!" Alice's small body quivered with rage.

"Son of a b..." Rosalie started but stopped.

"There's someone here for you." She said and grabbed my hand. We walked outside and to my delight Jay was leaning against a silver Volvo. We went inside and Alice, Bella and Rose went upstairs.

I felt a kick n my stomach and grimaced in pain. I grabbed the table for support but stopped. Jay's arms were around mine.

"I knew, that in my hundred years that I would find someone like you." He said, resting his chin n my head and his hands on my stomach. I led him upstairs and we laid there. He brushed my cheek softly as I snuggled closer to him.

I put my hand to his cheek.

________________________________________________________________

I walked through the mist and saw a beautiful girl, her hand on Bella's cheek.

"Bree." I heard her say and Bella nodded.

"Bella, let me in." Bree said and Bella dropped the shield.

"This is Jay, Lauren and May. They are my children." I stared at the beautiful girl beside Bella and Edward, not once taking my eyes off her retreating back.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I winced and Jay rubbed my stomach. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry it took so long. I've been grounded from the computer, here's the next chapter. For the next five reviews I have get to make their own character between this aturday and next Friday.

The next morning Brody showed up at the house.

"What do you want?" I seethed.

"I overreacted and I'm sorry." He said.

"I've moved on." I said and he gaped at me. I realized that I could, nearly not, but could hear Jay slowly breathing in the background.

"You couldn't have." He snorted. "I only left yesterday."

"I have ways." I shrugged. I saw his hand come up and heard Jay stiffen. I felt a hard hand against my cheek. I put my hands to my face to block the next blow, but felt his fist in my stomach!

Suddenly, Jay was beside me. He grabbed Brody by the throat and pushed him against the counters. Seconds later, my whole family, mine and Jay's, were around me.

Jasper was kept busy with Brody. Emmett grabbed Brody's hand and led him to the couch. He turned on the TV and the football game.

_Typical Emmett! _I thought Carlisle was checking my stomach. Bella, Edward, Esme and Rosalie were around me. Carlisle was checking the pups and everyone else was trying to calm me down.

He hit me and my pups. He hurt them.

"Kill him!" I screamed. Esme looked at me in shock, thinking I was talking about Grandpa Cullen.

"Not Grandpa. Brody!" I told her, I tried to say it politely, but it came out more rudely than necessary.

I felt a wave of calm wash over me and nodded to Jasper. Jay was pacing anxiously and I picked up my cellphone and called Grandpa Swan.

"Hi Grandpa, it's Nessie."

"Hey, Ness."

"Do you arrest people for abusing unborn chidren?" I asked him.

"Yeah, did Edward do something to them?" Charlie growled.

"No, it wasn't Dad, it was Brody." I said and he burst out laughing.

**I think this is enough, try and review! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

"He wouldn't!" Charlie said and laughed again.

"He did. He said that we broke up and then he came back this morning. I'd already moved on and I told him that. His hand came up and slapped me and then I covered my face so he punched my stomach." I told him quickly.

"I'll be there in a few." He said, serious again. I could already hear sirens in the distance.

Bree pushed everyone back and Rosalie growled at her. She let Carlisle stay and pressed her palm to my forehead.

I let my eyes droop but forced them to stay open until I saw Charlie leave with Brody. Brody gave me one sad look and he looked hurt. I felt guilty, but what was I supposed to do? He could have hurt them, but thank God he didn't.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the morning, Jay was beside me on the bed.

"Good morning, sweetheart." He said.

"Good morning." I replied and stretched. It wasn't my best idea. I flinched, my muscles were still stiff.

"What's your power?" I asked him and flipped over so my back was to him.

"I... When I was human, I was good with animals. My power is that I can call animals, demon or living."

"That's cool." Suddenly, he grabbed me and turned me to face him.

"I've waited for this for forever." He laughed at his joke and leaned in. I quickly and irritably closed the space between us. I sighed happily and laid my head on his chest.

Alice appeared in the window and I sighed. She motioned for me to follow and I grabbed Jay's hand. We jumped out of the window and ran to the jail Brody was staying at. Jay and I walked into the jail cell.

Brody looked depressed, his eyes were shot and it looked as though he hadn't slept in days.

When he looked up and saw me he smiled.

I thought about what he was thinking and suddenly, it was clear.

_Who's that guy with her? Why isn't she smiling back? Why did I do that to her?_

I could tell he was upset. He looked at Jay and studied him.

_I can see why she'd like him. Why couldn't I be enough for her?_

I watched him hang his head again.

"Nessie." He said lifting his head.

"Don't call me that!" I told him sharply. "It's Reneesme, but you, you can call me Mrs. Reneesme Wolfe." I told him. His eyes widened and I immediatly felt guilty.

"Calm down." Jay said, his velvety voice sweeping over me. "You don't want to have a miscarriage." Jay told me and rubbed my stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took me so long to do this! I mean, I was busy and I couldn't find my writing. Here it is though!**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Brody, for the first time, saw Jay by my side. Brody lunged at Jay. I jumped in front of jay and my arms flew out. Brody slammed into something right in front of me and flew back.

_What the crapp?_

He tried again and I dropped the shield.

"You can't get at either of us." I told him and smirked. Smiling, Jay turned to me and kissed me. I put the shield up as Brody tried to get at us again. We walked out and Alice was waiting for us.

She said nothing as we left but when we got to the woods, we slowed down.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I nearly exposed us. He was going after Jay and I jumped in front of him. I put up my shield. I tried not to but he tried to get at Jay. I didn't want him at Jay or me." I said with a shrug.

"Y-You have a shield?" Alice asked me. I nodded. She looked troubled all the way home.

"Nessie," Bella sighed when I walked in. "I was so worried about you." Alice whispered something in her ear.

"She what? Can she? No... I don't... No..." Bella flipped her phone up to her ear.

"Alice says... Yes she... No... Carlisle I don't think... Yes... We'll wait... Bye." Bella finished talking.

Carlisle, Edward and Jasper were here after that.

"W-what's going on?" I asked them.

"Nessie, we think you're the chosen one."

**I know this was short but the next ones coming soon. I just wanted you to have a cliffhanger.**


	7. Chapter 7

It was a month and a half after I learned about the chosen one. I started to tremble. A spasm hit me. Hard.

"Nessie?" Jay asked and Carlisle looked up from his reading.

"Get them out!" I screamed. Jasper ran from hit room, despite Alice's protests and sent me calm waves.

I screeched in pain.

"There are quadruplets." Carlsile shook hit head in disbelief and let me hold the runt. I sighed in relief that they were all okay. I named them one at a time.

"Jessica, Jasper Jr., Ella and Alice Jr."Rose and Emmett took Jessica, Alice and Jasper took A.J, (Alice Jr.) I picked up the last two. I walked over to Edward and Bella.

"Why'd you name her Ella?" Bella asked me.

"For you." I said softly. "I put Edward and Bella together and came up with Ella." I handed them Ella.

"A daughter?" Bella asked.

"A daughter." I agreed. For a second, Bella squealed sounding like Alice.

"Do you want J.J.?" I asked Esme. (Jasper Jr.)

"I don't need her." Esme rejected him softly. "You do. Besides you went through all that pain and I need to watch these guys." Esme said and indicated to her children and the babies.

"Baseball game?" Alice asked. They put the kids to bed and went to the field.

"Because you went through all that pain, why don't you be umpire?" Esme asked sweetly.

(Twilight)

"She thinks we cheat." Emmett said walking past and juggling the baseball.

"I know you cheat." Esme replied. She sat beside me. Jay, Bree and Edward took the field. Alice was the pitcher. Bella, Em, and Rose took batter and Carlisle was after them.

Bella hit the baseball. Edward ran and jumped against a tree. He caught the ball and Bella hit home plate.

"Safe!" I called.


	8. Chapter 8

**That's the end of Twilight 2! I hope it was good! I'm starting a sequel about J.J or Jasper Jr. I hope you'd like that. It'll be called Twilight 3 I hope you guys will be eager to read it!**

**~Icefox19**


	9. Chapter 9

On second thought, I'm naming It New Moon 2.

~Icey


End file.
